No estás solo
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Morgan/Reid-No quería su protección, lo que realmente necesitaba era otra cosa de él.


**TITULO:** No estás solo

**One Shot**

**Serie:** Criminal Minds

**Spoiler:** No es precisamente un Spoiler pero hay algo del **2x18**.

**Pairings/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Fluffy, Fluffy, y más Fluffy. ¿Algo que agregar?

**Raiting:** Aquí tengo dificultades técnicas para decirlo…dejémoslo en R o Cítrico (NC-17) -como mejor convenga a cada quien-

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Minds, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:****En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces adiós, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad entonces bienvenido. No me hago responsable de nada porque si estás aquí eres responsable de ti mismo y de tú lectura._

Bien, aquí la idea original se divide de la siguiente manera:

Comenzaremos con: **rebeka_black** (espero que puedas notar la escena en particular que me pediste) **Arisha**, **ilove-chan** y todos aquellos que pedían un Lemon, pues acá lo tienen al fin (espero sinceramente, de verdad, que les guste).

Y por último una idea mía que surgió de ver el 2X18 porque es simplemente imperdonable pasarme ese capítulo sin hacer nada al respecto.

Disfrútenlo tanto o más como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

**oOoOoOoO**

-Ah, eres tú.

-¿A quién esperabas? ¿A Albert Einstein?

-Marilyn Manson está bien para mí.

Cerró de golpe la puerta, siguiendo al muchacho que entró en el baño.

-Tenemos que hablar, Reid.

-Que yo recuerde no hay nada de lo que _tengamos que hablar._

Derek Morgan entrecerró los ojos y miró con algo parecido al enfado al que se suponía era un genio.

-Reid…

-¡¿Qué?

El aludido, después de terminar lo que estuviera haciendo en el cuarto de baño, simplemente salió y lo enfrentó. Eso nunca había sucedido.

-Te he dicho que debemos hablar.

-Si te dejé pasar fue únicamente para que dejaras de apalear mi puerta. Es molesto el ruido que haces.

Muy bien, lo que sentía como enfado estaba acercándose vertiginosamente a la ira.

-Por última vez.-Pronunció, con los dientes y las manos apretadas.-Te lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera.

-¿Y qué sería por las malas?-Se mofó, quien pretendió caminar a la cocina pero fue detenido a medio camino.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Suéltame.

-¡Entonces responde, maldita sea!

El mayor apretó solo un poco más el agarre sobre el brazo del muchacho que con el entrecejo fruncido y bastante dificultad, logró zafarse de quien lo miraba fijamente y de no muy buena manera.

-No te voy a responder porque no te incumbe y no me da la gana.

-¡Pues a mi si me da la gana que respondas!

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora eres el mandadero de Hotch? Bien pudo venir él a preguntar, ya sabe en dónde vivo.-Sonrió con un cinismo que el otro no le conocía.

-No soy el maldito mandadero de nadie y sabes muy bien porqué vine.

Reid lo miró con altivez, paseando su vista de arriba a abajo. La sonrisa irónica en sus labios solo acrecentó.

-¿Estás aquí porque decidí pasármela mejor bebiendo con un viejo amigo que responder la llamada? Tss, Tss, que mal Morgan, que mal. Tú _protegido_ se ha vuelto un rebelde.

-Puede costarte el trabajo.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da? No soy alguien que requiera de tú protección, Morgan.

-¡Quiero dártela!-Discutió, volviéndose a acercar al que cruzó los brazos y continuó mirándolo con arrogancia.

-¡Pues ahórratela! No la necesito. ¿O quieres que te lo deletree?

La sonrisita ni siquiera se borró cuando el mayor lo estampó contra la pared y de su boca salió un audible quejido.

-Mira, Reid. Vine aquí porque estaba preocupado. Has estado demasiado agresivo con todo el mundo y el hecho de que desafíes las reglas no ayuda.

-El buen samaritano Derek Morgan. ¿Quieres que te erijan una estatua o algo?

-¡YA BASTA!-Gritó, sacudiendo a quien solo rió.

-¡SUELTAME!

-¡NO hasta que solucionemos esto de una vez por todas! ¿Quieres continuar en el equipo o vas a renunciar? ¡RESPONDE!

Lo zarandeó un poco, algo que sirvió para que el otro tratara inútilmente de librarse de las manos que lo estaban lastimando.

-Ya te dije que eso no te importa. Además, ¿a ti que más te da que me vaya? Metete en tus asuntos y a mi déjame en paz.

-¡Tú eres mi asunto! Por eso vine, a intentar…

-¿Ayudarme?-Indagó, mirándolo desafiante.-Ahórratelo.

-Reid.

-Si tanto quieres _ayudarme_, ¿entonces en dónde demonios estabas cuando Tobias Henkel me secuestró?, ¿en dónde estabas cuando me torturó? Si quieres ayudarme, Morgan, entonces LARGATE de aquí.

Morgan lo conocía de aproximadamente tres años y siempre lo miró como a un _chico_ débil, atolondrado y un tanto ansioso que gustaba de aprender lo que fuera aunque supiera más que todo Quantico junto, también le resultaba _imperativo_ reafirmar sus acciones a través de una mirada o palabra de Gideon. Spencer Reid era una persona eficaz que llevaba a cabo de forma impecable su trabajo y que jamás se quejaba. Era una buena persona, entonces, ¿qué le ocurría? Evidentemente el desafío no era una característica _normal_ del chico, mucho menos ante alguien más fuerte que él.

El Spencer Reid que lo miraba con ira no era a quien siempre intentaba cuidar hasta de su propia sombra.

-Daría todo por evitarte lo que viviste, pero no puedo. Es parte de nuestro trabajo arriesgarnos, lo sabes.

Reid simplemente bufó.

-Sí, como sea. Ahora vete y déjame en paz.

Nuevamente intentó librarse de su opresor pero este lo retuvo con mayor fuerza.

-Tú actitud adolescente solo me está dando dolor de cabeza y créeme, estoy a un palmo de irme y jamás regresar.

-Entonces sería bueno que para variar hicieras algo coherente con lo que piensas, ¿o a caso quieres que te suplique que no me dejes? Ni que fueras mi padre.

-No pretendo serlo.-Negó y de verdad estaba por soltarlo y mandarlo todo al caño, sin embargo la sonrisa en el rostro de Reid cambió, alertándolo.

-¿Entonces qué buscas aquí, Derek?

-Ya te lo dije, debemos hablar sobre tú falta de profesionalismo de hoy.

Reid se mordió el labio inferior y Morgan estuvo seguro que sus ojos resplandecieron como jamás lo había visto.

-Tú _obsesión_ por protegerme solo me da mucho en qué pensar.

-No me analices, chico.-Advirtió, reconociendo la salida fácil que el otro estaba intentando.

-¡¿Yo?-Indagó el aludido con una mueca de sorpresa.- ¡Jamás haría eso! Me ofende, Derek, que pienses que podría ser capaz de decirte que tú síndrome de proteger al más débil solo se deriva de tú pasado tumultuoso resumiéndose en el _desplazamiento_ de lo que obviamente siempre has querido para ti.

Morgan jamás se había sentido tan iracundo con nadie, ni siquiera con algún unsub y se lo demostró al que sonreía, golpeando con fuerza la pared.

-No necesito de un padre.-Prosiguió hablando Reid, sin tener en cuenta el riesgo latente.-Para eso tengo a Gideon y a Hotch, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-No te lo volveré a advertir, Reid.

-Lo que yo necesito.-Susurró, acercándose un poco más al que estaba a punto de golpearlo.-Es a alguien que sea capaz de cubrirme otras necesidades.

Morgan sacudió la cabeza, mirando al otro sin borrar su enfado pero al mismo tiempo con bastante desconcierto. ¿Esa había sido una proposición?

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te está pasando?-Exclamó, soltando al que sonrió un poquito más.

-¿A mi? Nada. Simplemente te estoy diciendo lo que deseo, ¿no querías eso?

-No eres tú, Reid.-Negó el mayor, alejándose un paso del que lo siguió.

-¡Claro que soy yo! Que no quieras aceptarlo es otra cosa, ¿o a caso tampoco vas a aceptar la Tensión Sexual que hay entre nosotros?

-¡¿Tensión…? ¡¿Pero de qué mierda estás hablan…?

No se esperó que el otro prácticamente se colgara de su cuello. Jamás había tenido el rostro de Reid tan cerca y eso incluía la respiración caliente sobre sus labios. En un gesto inconsciente se los lamió, provocando que apareciera una sonrisa mayor en los labios de quien habló.

-¿Lo ves? Hay tensión sexual no resuelta.

-No…

-Tú deseo de _protegerme_ solo está exudando lo que verdaderamente sientes, ¿o a caso tus jueguitos de niño de preescolar para conmigo no son obvios? Tú me gustas.-Susurró, mordiendo el área de la oreja donde hacía tiempo existió un piercing.

Morgan apretó solo un poco las caderas del otro, sorprendiéndose de haber bajado sus manos hasta ahí.

-¿Lo ves? Te gusta, y no hay necesidad de negaciones. Nuestra conexión va más allá de ser simples compañeros de trabajo o _hermano mayor_ y _menor_. Tú preocupación excesiva no es simplemente la intranquilidad hacia alguien tan inexperto como yo. Nos parecemos más de lo que deberíamos y aunque yo haya decidido ser el _débil_, lo que en realidad quiero es a ti, de _esa _manera.

Reid olía a alcohol, había notado el olor desde que entró en el departamento. Otro punto a la explicativa del incongruente comportamiento del muchacho. Pero cuando su voz suave se mezcló con la adrenalina que aun golpeteaba sus venas y el hecho de que Spencer se restregara lentamente contra él no ayudó mucho al raciocinio, por eso volvió a estamparlo en la pared, mirando la sonrisa complacida del otro.

-No se que te pasa y me interesan una mierda los jueguitos psicológicos que acabas de decirme, pero si dándote lo que me pides regresas a ser el de antes…

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, Morgan?-Indagó el menor, sonriendo lascivamente.

El aludido lo miró un momento, solo un segundo para convencerse de la cuestión.

-Si, eso es lo que quiero.

Reid abrió la boca y recibió con un poco de dolor el beso duro que Morgan le dio. Se sentía dentro de un enorme torbellino, disfrutando de las manos que comenzaron a acariciarlo y a propiciarle placer.

No le importó que Morgan lo hubiera mordido ni que el beso se tornara sabor metal. Lo imperativo era quitarse la ropa y arder.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que cayó en la cama y se quejó, el otro lo había empujado con demasiada fuerza lo que le hizo pensar en el sado-masoquismo y eso, en lugar de asustarlo, lo excitó.

-Derek.

Pero el mayor no habló, simplemente se quitó la camisa antes de caer sin mucho tacto sobre el que volvió a recibir sus labios.

No era lo mas dulce ni lo mas sensitivo, eran caricias rasposas y besos desesperados que intentaban apagar una llama encendida sin un tiempo en específico.

No sintieron cuando la ropa se esfumó, mucho menos cuando Reid invirtió las posiciones y degustó, con la lengua, cada uno de los pliegues perfectamente trabajados de un abdomen que desde siempre quiso probar.

Mordió lo que quiso, experimentando una oleada de calor cuando de la garganta de Morgan salió un suspiro. El hombre del tatuaje en el brazo deseaba más y por un momento se sintió superior a cualquiera, incluso a cualquier mujer que hubiera estado antes en su posición.

La numerología no se equivocaba, mucho menos el hecho de que siendo ambos hombres conociera perfectamente la anatomía, por eso sonrió cuando volvió a escuchar ese sonido extasiante y todo por restregar un poco, solo un poco su hombría contra la que despierta también reaccionó.

Besó los brazos, amando cada músculo marcado, envidiando a quien hubieran abrazado pero gozando ante el delirio que le hacían experimentar.

Mordió y lamió con lentitud sus pezones, provocando que el que permanecía pasivo bajo su tacto enarcara la espalda y lo pegara mucho más a su cuerpo. Quería más, deseaba más y él también. Por eso volvió a bajar, lamiendo tan despacio como una caricia imperceptible, masturbando la idea de venerar el glorioso cuerpo moreno que esa noche sería para él.

Olió el aroma de un _Alfa_, algo que era más que sabido pero que le gustó experimentar por si mismo. Besó con parsimonia las piernas atléticas y cuando engulló, solo porque le apetecía y sino se apresuraba simplemente moriría, el miembro erecto del que gimió, sintió lo que era creer en un ser superior.

Degustó el sabor salado, lamiendo la extensión de base a punta, deteniéndose a experimentar lo que su garganta sentía en ese momento, a veces asfixia, a veces un placer masoquista que complementó al acariciar los testículos del que susurró su nombre en un resumen perfecto que decía _más_.

La extrajo de su boca con lentitud martirizante, mirando los ojos negros que centellaron ante la pornográfica imagen que seguramente era el hilo de saliva bajando por sus labios, y ante eso solo pudo sonreír tras lamerlos y retarlo un poco con la mirada. Por eso cuando Morgan lo haló, ascendió despacio, nuevamente imitando los lentos movimientos gatunos, procurando degustar aquel cuerpo labrado que sabía a sudor.

-Derek.

Murmuró nuevamente y no pudo evitar sonrió al ser sodomizado contra el colchón, ahogando un gemido de placer dentro de la boca que imitó lo que la suya había hecho con el miembro que orgulloso pretendía invadirlo, por eso le facilitó las cosas rompiendo el beso y engullendo con desesperante lentitud uno de los dedos que inmediatamente después buscó el camino directo a su próstata.

Se quejó, enarcando la espalda, permitiéndose gemir como le dio la gana, experimentando escalofríos de placer ante los dedos invasores y los besos en su cuello que se volvían succiones que acompañaban el movimiento de la mano de Morgan y solo lo llevaban a excitarse más y más.

Y ni siquiera fue necesario indicarle que lo necesitaba, porque mientras mordían y lamían su oreja en un delirio pre-orgásmico, simplemente lo invadieron.

La sensación dolorosa ni siquiera le importó, todo lo que deseaba era sentirse penetrado por él, así que enredó las piernas en la cadera que empujó un poco más, en ese punto excitante que le estaba propiciando tanto placer.

Las miradas hablaron de todo y nada, del fuego quemante de dos cuerpos sudorosos que deseaban apagarse en una sincronía dolorosa.

Las arremetidas eran deliciosamente erradas y Spencer solo pudo cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo el cuello que era nuevamente mordido mientras su propio y erguido miembro se deslizaba entre los dobleces del abdomen que lo masturbaba al compás de las envestidas. Podía sentir los dedos de Morgan hundiéndose en sus nalgas, atrayéndolo más y más a su cuerpo, por eso solo pudo regresarle el favor acariciándole la espalda y mordiendo un poco uno de sus hombros desnudos y sudorosos.

-Mírame.-Ordenó Derek, cuando el placer estaba ya rayando en la locura.

Se negó a hacerlo pero cuando su próstata fue tocada nuevamente por aquel miembro que lo estaba volviendo literalmente _loco_, abrió los ojos y obedeció.

La respiración entrecortada hablaba sobre el pronto desenlace de ese vals improvisado, pero los ojos mantenían una conversación que pretendía llegar al trasfondo de todo. Por eso cuando los dedos de los pies se entumieron y la electricidad atravesó su espina dorsal, apretó los brazos de Morgan y susurró con el último vestigio de coherencia.

-No me dejes.

Spencer experimentó el orgasmo mientras Derek lo observó dos segundos más antes de perderse en el suyo.

Ni siquiera se miraron, la respiración agitada y Morgan cayendo a su lado eran los únicos indicativos de seres vivientes en la habitación.

El corazón comenzó a calmarse poco a poco y la sensibilidad post orgásmica del cuerpo los llevó hasta un espacio neutro del que no se molestaron en salir.

Todo lo que necesitaban saber era que su lívido estaba satisfecho.

oOoOoO

Odiaba la sensación. La había experimentado con anterioridad, en pocas circunstancias pero para alguien no acostumbrado a eso era como bomba.

No hizo el esfuerzo por ocultar su rostro de la luz, por lo que se incorporó de la cama y esperó.

La fotofobia no tenía remedio, pero estaba seguro que si se exponía a la luz más tiempo del requerido entonces el dolor de cabeza sería su único problema, restando la lengua pastosa y los deseos de beber tres galones de agua.

-Ten.

Ni siquiera se sorprendió, por eso a tientas tomó la taza que le tendían.

-Si que tenías sed, ¿eh?

La voz burlona molestaba un poco, pero su sed aun era mucha por lo que se giró para ir a la cocina por más café.

-Hace un poco de frío. Mientras te pones algo yo te sirvo más.

No se molestó en mirarlo pero hizo caso a su sugerencia. De un momento a otro los vellos de su cuerpo le habían _avisado_ sobre el clima.

Un minuto después estaba en la cocina, vestido únicamente con la bata que colocaba arriba de su pijama.

-Hey, linda imagen. Y yo que pensé que solo una chica se vería sexy así.

Con los ojos entrecerrados miró al hombre que con pantalón desabotonado y sin camisa, se encontraba recargado en la puerta del refrigerador. La sonrisa lobuna y la taza de café en la mano eran una imagen que no le hacía nada bien a su lívido.

-¿Qué?

Morgan sonrió, señalándolo con la mano que sujetaba la taza.

Reid se miró y solo pudo gruñir con cansancio.

-Mierda.

-Te queda bien, chico.

-Maldición, aun debo estar medio dormido.

-Se le llama re-sa-ca y sí, por lo regular uno hace tonterías en ese estado como…vestirse con solo la camisa del hombre con el que acabas de _coger_.

Sepencer no supo si odiarlo por la burla o avergonzarse por la realidad, así que optó por algo neutro y tomó la taza de líquido negro que lo esperaba.

-Le puse como tres toneladas de azúcar.

-Por lo regular solo tomo azúcar en grandes cantidades cuando no quiero dormirme. La sacarosa es un disacárido de importantes fuentes calóricas, por eso se recomienda evitarla si es posible. Claro que nadie hace caso.

-Mmm, qué interesante.

Reid estuvo a punto de agregar algo más pero la mano sujetando su cadera para acercarlo hacia el cuerpo tras de él, se lo impidió.

-¿Ahora si podemos hablar?

Cerró los ojos, recargó la cabeza en el hombro del otro y asintió.

-Ese es mi chico.-Susurró Morgan en su oído, provocando un estremecimiento en el más joven.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Derek sonrió. Habría podido hacer mil comentarios e incluso bromas sobre todo eso, pero se abstuvo porque había un tema muchísimo más delicado del qué conversar ahí, en la intimidad de un abrazo.

-No creo en Kinsey*.

-¿Cómo?

-No creo en ese hombre ni en su _tablita_. ¡Vamos!, el tipo estaba más trastornado que todos los que vemos a diario.

Reid frunció el entrecejo, se apartó un poco del que lo abrazaba y lo enfrentó.

-Morgan, no entiendo nada de lo qué dices ni la razón por la que has mencionado a…

-Solo quiero decirte que si querías que nos _acostáramos_ me lo hubieras dicho sin la necesidad de comportarte como un idiota. Créeme, no voy a quejarme al respecto.

Bien, estaba sintiendo su rostro repentinamente caliente por lo que la risita del otro no lo ayudó mucho.

-Pero yo no iba…

-Ya se que no ibas a decir nada, pero te estaría torturando el hecho de haberme arrastrado a algo que no está en mi _perfil_.

El balbuceo de Spencer acrecentó la sonrisa de Morgan, por lo que arrebatándole la taza y poniéndola en la encimera, volvió a abrazarlo. Aunque esta vez lo besó.

Reid pudo experimentar una enorme diferencia entre los besos de _antes_ y ese que estaba correspondiendo de forma lenta y acompasada. Sus labios hinchados si que lo agradecieron.

-Yo hago lo que _me da la gana_ con quien quiero, y quizá si necesitaba de _algo_ para darme cuenta de que definitivamente quería acostarme contigo. Pero sobre todo.-Indicó, antes de que el parlanchín muchacho que lo miraba pudiera adelantársele.-De que quiero estar contigo. Por eso no creo en la tabla de un hombre enfermo que ni siquiera sabía si amaba a su esposa o a su _amigo_.

El más joven solo asintió. Aun era demasiado pronto para hablar de sentimientos, aunque Derek ya lo había mencionado a medias. Hacerlo de forma directa habría sido demasiado para él.

-Sobre este tema tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para saber en dónde estamos parados, pero para el que no hay tiempo es para _este_.

Sin que el otro se lo esperara, Morgan tomó una de sus manos y arremangó la camisa hasta el codo. Reid no necesitaba ser un genio para comprender lo que querían decirle.

-¿Qué es?-Indagó con voz calma el que observaba al doctor con preocupación.

Spencer sintió una gama de sensaciones en tan solo un segundo, las cuales iban desde la ira hasta la vergüenza, por eso solo suspiró y se mordió el labio.

- Dilaudid. **

Derek cerró los ojos y asintió muy despacio mientras volvía a bajar la tela que cubría los moretones en el antebrazo del más joven. Ahora ya todo ese extraño comportamiento que Reid había mostrado desde hacía unas semanas, tenía sentido. Eso, conocerlo muy bien y las jeringas mal escondidas que encontró en el baño.

-Derek, lo de anoche…

Spencer no se esperó el fuerte abrazo que el otro le dio. Quería explicarse, decirle que quizá todo desde su secuestro había sido un torbellino con el que no había sabido lidiar, sobre todo con las culpas que estaban carcomiéndole. Quiso decirle que el Dilaudid había sido la única salida viable y que hablar con Gideon no se había comparado siquiera con lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, algo de lo que podía jurar no se arrepentía.

-Derek.

-No voy a dejarte.-Susurró a su oído, desconcertándolo un momento pero después, cuando lo apretó un poquito más a su cuerpo, comprendió.-No estás solo.

Asintió mientras tomaba el rostro de Morgan entre sus manos y lo miraba fijamente.

Ambos sabían que cualquier explicación solo desembocaría en cosas que no eran convenientes en ese momento. Sabían que muchas de las acciones y palabras habían sido solo la salida fácil al problema, pero de sobra estaba explicar que el acto carnal en el que se habían mezclado iba más allá de cualquier acostón o delirio.

Los dos lo sabían por lo que no era necesario explicarlo con palabras.

-Gracias.-Susurró Reid, sintiendo por primera vez la clase de apoyo que había estado necesitado.

Morgan no respondió, necesitaban actuar inmediatamente sobre algunas cosas, las restantes…ya se las dejarían al tiempo que parecía augurar cosas relativamente positivas

**FIN**

Aclaraciones breves:

*Kinsey: Fue un psicólogo que realizó y participó en un experimento que duró varios años, donde inmiscuyó a familiares y amigos; estudió los encuentros del tipo sexual y estableció seis grados diferentes de sexualidad evaluando los encuentros o los episodios de la actividad sexual en un tiempo determinado, proporcionando así un grado de orientación sexual. Para esto realizó una tabla que hoy en día se sigue utilizando por varios profesionistas como una _guía de clasificación y orientación sexual_. Morgan hace alusión a esto porque piensa que no necesita una tabla o de alguien que le diga en dónde clasificarlo (por lo que hizo con Reid) porque él mismo es capaz de decidirlo. Además de que no confía en alguien que se acostó con hombres, mujeres, familiares, etc, sin tener en cuenta sus emociones, únicamente la ciencia. Como dicen por ahí: el todo por la ciencia.

** Dilaudid: Es un tipo de _analgésico_ pero como siete veces más potente que la morfina. Por tal razón y los efectos que crea en el Sistema Nervioso Central, es adictivo. Para mayor referencia es el que Tobias Henkel le administra a Reid mientras lo tiene secuestrado.

**rebeka_black**, **Arisha**, **ilove-chan** y todos los que esperaban el Lemon muchas gracias, espero que haya sido de su agrado y me haya salido más o menos "decente" porque tengo añossss sin hacer un _Cítrico n.n_

Y sigo con mi "Ideatón". ¿De qué trata? Déjame recordártelo:

¿Eres amante del Morgan/Reid?, ¿y tienes una idea que no puedas escribir o simplemente te gustaría verla con este fantástico par? Si confías en mí para escribirla pues házmela saber.  
La cosa es hacer one shots, Drabbles y en el remoto caso quizá algo de 2 o 3 capítulos de ese par, pues hay relativamente muy poco sobre ellos y creo, que si somos fans, debemos hacer algo al respecto.  
Bien, quizá la próxima vez que navegues por ahí puedas verla vuelta realidad.

Vigencia del 31 de Mayo al 19 de Julio.  
Algo así para celebrarme la vida de Fan Writer y claro, para promover que los demás Fan Writer a quienes les gusta este par y no participen en el "Ideatón" también se animen a escribir sobre ellos ^^

Sigo escribiendo

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Junio 2010_

PD: El _departamento creativo_ les pide de favor que sigan enviando sus ideas porque estamos comenzando a tener un preocupante shock recesivo, en otras palabras, nos estamos bloqueando y sería bueno poder salir de ahí con más ideas n.n


End file.
